Abyssherald Saerenthis
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820628 |no = 8489 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 193 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 50, 56, 62, 68, 74, 98, 104, 116, 122 |normal_distribute = 12, 7, 9, 10, 6, 12, 18, 15, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 50, 56, 62, 68, 74, 80, 98, 104, 110, 116, 122 |bb_distribute = 7, 9, 6, 5, 8, 4, 10, 15, 13, 11, 12 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 98, 104, 110, 116, 122 |sbb_distribute = 2, 4, 5, 2, 3, 5, 2, 4, 3, 4, 2, 11, 16, 12, 10, 15 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 89, 98, 104, 110, 116, 122 |ubb_distribute = 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 6, 9, 12, 14, 13, 8 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = As high priest of the Endless Abyss and a conduit of Tsovinar's will, Saerenthis is both a spiritual herald and de facto leader of the Naga. Their wretched race was the result of generations of ritual sacrifice to the Deep Goddess, which culminated in their grotesque, serpentine maws and lower bodies. Smaller and more slender than Naga of either sex, Saerenthis possesses an alluring, almost feminine form with which he gulls the innocent. His voice enraptures even the most stalwart of soldiers, while his eyes gleam with the promise of otherworldly power and passion. Little is known of Saerenthis's beginnings, only that his incredible talent for sorcery saved him from the brutality bestowed upon Naga of diminutive stature. Said to be chosen by the Deep Goddess's will, these Naga are taught to cast aside all thoughts of their landbound heritage, and to embrace the abyssal depths of their goddess's domain. The grisly, impaled relic he possesses is in fact the skull of his own father, sacrificed in a secret ritual to gain the favor of their goddess. With eldritch chants and dark rituals, Saerenthis is able to call forth abyssal nightmares and cruel, serrated tentacles reminiscent of Tsovinar's monstrous form. The sight of their goddess tearing their enemies apart, as if in answer to their high priest's prayers, riles the Naga into a devout frenzy like no other. Saerenthis is undyingly loyal to the Deep Goddess, often speaking reverently of her—but whether out of devotion or unrequited affection, only the high priest himself knows. |summon = Hmhmhm. Tell me, land-walker. Do you yearn for the embrace of the sea? Power awaits you...if our Deep Goddess sees fit. |fusion = My, my...Who do we have here? Such a fine specimen! Our Deep Goddess shall surely be pleased… |evolution = Ohh, what a rapturous feeling... R'luhhor ot mgepog... Send your dreams unto me... |hp_base = 6465 |atk_base = 2315 |def_base = 2620 |rec_base = 2723 |hp_lord = 9235 |atk_lord = 3307 |def_lord = 3743 |rec_lord = 3890 |hp_anima = 10352 |rec_anima = 3592 |atk_breaker = 3605 |def_breaker = 3445 |def_guardian = 4041 |rec_guardian = 3741 |def_oracle = 3594 |rec_oracle = 4337 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Cursed Allure |lsdescription = 130% boost to Def, Rec, 100% boost to max HP, 15% damage reduction, negates critical damage, elemental damage, all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Fills 6-10 BC when hit |bb = Abyssal Incantation |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, greatly boosts max HP, negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & considerably boosts own max HP |bbnote = 30% HP, fills 12 BC & 20% HP to self |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 550 |sbb = Dregs of Despair |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction infliction, enormously boosts elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge & probability of raising allies from KO |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 40% chance of 60% Atk/Def reduction, 200% elemental damage, fills 14 BC & 15% chance to revive to 35% HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Rite of the Drowning Dark |ubbdescription = 17 combo massive Water attack on all foes (25% active Pierce on Fire, Water types), 100% damage reduction for 4 turns, enormously boosts max HP, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 4 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 4 turns & raises allies from KO |ubbnote = 50% HP, 150% HP to Atk/Def/Rec, fills 100 BC & 100% chance to revive to 100% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 17 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 45 |ubbdc = 17 |ubbmultiplier = 2500 |ubb_hpscale = |dbb = Antediluvian S'uhn |synergy = Tsunami |bondunit = Endless Abyss Tsovinar |dbbdescription = 34 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, critical damage, Spark damage, max HP, BB gauge, Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP, 100% damage reduction, raises allies from KO, activates BB/SBB/UBB twice & damage taken restores HP |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 17 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 17 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 17 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 17 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Deep Goddess's Will |esitem = Uln'gha |esdescription = 30% boost to max HP for all allies when Uln'gha is equipped, negates Def ignoring effects for all allies, 50% additional damage reduction & adds slight HP absorption to attack |esnote = 10%-15% HP absorption |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to Def, Rec, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 5 BC |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Probable damage reduction to 1 |omniskill4_1_note = 25% chance |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 35 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhance LS's damage reduction effect |omniskill5_1_note = +5% reduction, 20% reduction total |omniskill5_2_sp = 25 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects removal and negation for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = 10 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds probable random status infliction to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 25% chance |omniskill5_4_sp = 10 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds Water barrier effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 7000 HP |omniskill5_5_sp = 25 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds enormous boost to Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 70% HP to Atk/Def/Rec |omniskill5_6_sp = 20 |omniskill5_6_desc = Enhances BB's boost to BB gauge for 3 turns effect |omniskill5_6_note = +2 BC, fills 14 BC total |omniskill5_7_sp = 25 |omniskill5_7_desc = Enhances SBB's probability of raising allies from KO effect |omniskill5_7_note = +10% chance & +15% HP, 25% chance to revive to 50% HP total |omniskill5_8_sp = 25 |omniskill5_8_desc = Allows BB/SBB's damage reduction effect to last for an additional turn |omniskill5_8_note = |howtoget = *Frontier Rift: Drowning Darkness - Floor 4 Completion *Event Bazaar: Dual Brave Burst - 10 Dual Brave Burst Tokens |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = |addcatname = }}